Confesión
by Bertha Nayelly
Summary: No se me ocurrio otro titulo. Marceline le pregunta a Finn que siente cuando esta con la persona que le gusta, él piensa que ella esta enamorada de otro. Un resumen que no tiene nada que ver con el contenido. One-shot dedicado a mi hermano David. ¡Pasen y lean!


**DISCLAIMER: Hora de Aventura no me pertenece.**

**..**

**..**

HOLA! Vengo con un mini one-shot FinnXMarceline, espero les guste. Este fic se lo dedico a mi hermano David, espero te guste y si no vete muy a la mier#&% ... ay amor de hermanos. En fin; espero les guste;

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o o.o o o o.o.o o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

En la vida se viven muchos retos, retos que uno debe cumplir y/o sobrellevar, eso lo sabia muy bien Fin, un joven de 15 años de edad, que cursa el 3 grado de secundaria. Fin siempre se ha caracterizado por su personalidad alegre, intrepida y valiente. Un joven que no le teme a nada o bueno, eso decia el pero.., ¿Que tal cuando se trataba de declaraciones? Definitivamente para eso si apestaba ¿Como es que no puede decirle a su mejor amiga lo que siente por ella? Tal vez sea el hecho de que es eso, ella es su mejor amiga, la conoce desde los 11 años, podria decirse que son como hermanos pero no, él no la ve de esa manera, para él, ella es mas que eso, es la unica chica en la cual podía confiar plenamente, la unica a la que le cuenta sus secretos. Eso es lo que le gusta de ella, al igual que su forma de ser, amable, abierta y muy hermosa. Demasiado no por eso era considerada una de las chicas mas hermosas del colegio, despues de Bubblegum, pero a él no solo le gustaba por su belleza no, sino por su caracter fuerte y determinante.

—Hola finn— y ahí estaba, viendolo con una sonrisa, una sonrisa hermosa y la cual él amaba.

—Hola marceline— saludó con una sonrisa. La pelinegra se sentó a lado de él, estaban en la cafeteria, podían escucharse los murmullos de todos los estudiantes.

—¿Estas bien Finn? Te ves algo cansado— le dijo Marceline con un tono de voz preocupado.

—Eh.. ah si estoy bien ¿Porque?

—Te lo acabo de decir, te ves cansado— le dijo la chica con una sonrisa burlona en los labios. Un tinte rojizo aparecio en las mejillas del chico desviando la mirada ligeramente avergonzado. —Por cierto Finn, queria preguntarte algo— dijo viendo hacia el suelo.

—Si dime— dijo Finn viendola.

—Bueno, emm tu.. tu alguna vez te has enamorado— le pregunto sin mirarlo.

—"Si supieras"— penso el rubio —Mm digamos que si ¿Porque?

—Bueno, mm ¿Que sientes cuando estas con la persona que te gusta?— pregunto sonrojandose ligeramente, Finn la miro extrañado, no le gustaba el rumbo de la conversacion.

—Pues.. no se.. siento como un cosquilleo en el estomago, es como si mi mundo fuera perfecto cuando estoy a su lado, solo tengo ojos para esa persona y... y creo que estoy hablando como chica— dijo haciendo que la joven de pelo negro riera ligeramente —¿Porque me lo preguntas?— le dijo tratando de ocultar los pocos celos que estaba sintiendo. El sonrojo de Marceline aumento y miro a otro lado.

—Bueno.. lo que pasa es que yo..

—¡Marceline!— escucharon un grito, alzaron la vista y vieron a una joven de cabellos rosados quien se acerco a ellos.

—Bubblegum ¿Que pasa?— pregunto la pelinegra.

—Tenemos que ir a donde el consejo estudiante, ah Hola Fin— dijo y saludo al rubio.

—Hola— dijo él algo mlesto por que interrumpio la charla que estaba teniendo con la chica que le gusta.

—Ash ¿Tenemos que ir?— pregunto Marceline deseando que su amiga dijera que no.

—Si, obvio eres la vicepresidenta tienes que ir– le dijo la peli-rosa.

—Pues ya que.. Finn te digo en la salida— dijo poniendose de pie y despidiendose del rubio. Finn asintio levemente viendo como la presidenta del colegio estudiantil se lleva a rastras a la chica de sus sueños. Suspiro y miro a su alrededor, sabia, estaba 100% seguro que Marceline iba a decirle que estaba enamorada, y eso le molestaba. ¿De quien podría estar enamorada? Podía ser del chico que paso a su lado, o ese chico que discutia con la cocinera, o uno de esos dos que se estaban peleando. ¿Que iba a hacer? No podia permitir eso, no le quedaba otra opción mas que decirle lo que sentía pero ¿Como?

—Le pedire ayuda a mi mejor amigo— dijo con una sonrisa, se puso de pie y fue a su salon de clases, seguramente él estaria ahí. Llego y al ver a un joven de cabello rubio y ojos negros charlando tranquilamente con unas chicas sonrio y se acerco a el.

—Se los robo, gracias— les dijo, y antes de que el reclamara lo arrastro a otra parte.

—¿Que paso?— pregunto él, Finn miro a Jake y suspiro (_**Nota: Aquí Jake es humano =) **_

—Nesesito que me aconsejes— le dijo.

—Sobre..— pronuncio Jake enarcando una ceja. Finn se sonrojo ligeramente.

—Como decirle a Marceline que me gusta— dijo algo avergonzado. Jake rio ligeramente, ganandose una mirada matadora por parte del oji-azul. —¡No te burles!

—Jeje, perdon— se disculpo Jake, no es tan dificil, sol acercate y dile "Oh Marceline.. te amo, acepta ser mi novia y si no.. morire"— dijo tratando de imitar la voz de Finn, quien se sonrojo fuertemente y fruncio el ceño.

—¿¡Como le voy a decir eso!?— le reclamo. Jake volvio a reir de nueva cuenta, amaba molestar a su amigo.

—Bueno, bueno, solo dile que te gusta y ya, no es tan dificil— le dijo.

—Suena facil pero..

—Vamos carnalito, solo dicelo y ya, dejalo a la suerte, si te rechaza pos ni modo— le dijo su amigo dandole palmaditas de aliento en la espalda. Finn suspiro y asintio, que sea lo que el destino quiera.

**O.o.**

Era la hora de sakida y Finn esoeraba a Marceline en la puerta de la entrada del Colegio, estaba nervioso, no, nervioso es poco, se sentia peor que cuando te toca exponer frente a la clase y no estudiaste lo que vas a decir.

—Finn—escucho la melodiosa voz de Marceline, la miro y le sonrio. —Me alegro que me hayas esperado.

—Bueno, no me terminaste de contar ya sabes— dijo, tratando de no sonar metiche.

—Ah si.., bueno mmm.

—Pero antes queria decirte algo— dijo viendola seriamente. Marceline asintio y lo miro sonrojandose ligeramente —Bueno yoo.. ehh.. yoo— !Dios! No sabia como decirlo, era algo dificil.

—Si — dijo la pelinegra esperando a que continuara.

—Ehh tu.. tu.. ¡Tu me gustas!— ya esta, lo dijo, Marceline lo miro sorprendida, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

—Vaya eso no me lo esperaba— dijo —Finn, tu tambien me gustas.

—¿Que?

—Que me gustas— dijo tomando su rostro entre ambas manos y sonriendo. Finn sonrio como tonto enamorado. Definitivamente, era el mejor dia de su vida.

**O.o.o.o..o.o.. .o.o**

_**Espero que les haya gustado, fue corto y algo buahhh! Pero mi imaginacion no da para mas. Gracias por leer!**_

_**Perdonen si hay Ooc de los personajes al igual que las faltas de ortografia.**_

_**¿Review?**_


End file.
